Not so Horrible
by BookluverNell
Summary: When Meagan's mom dies she believes everyone is out there for themselves, but who knew she would find love. Unfortunately that leaves her to making the impossible choice, choosing between two people you love.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold day on Meagan's Mother's funereal; weather suited the event taking place. The cold wind whirled around the fresh snow next to her mother's grave. She watched as they lowered her mother's casket in the frozen, along with many tears of friends, but Meagan's cheeks were dry. She couldn't feel the cold air whipping around her, or listen to the kind, sympathetic words from the guests, much less notice the looks of pity thrown in her direction. The only thought portraying in her mind was that her mom is dead. Dead and left her alone in the world. Her dad left her before he got a chance to know her, before he got the chance to help her mother raise her.

Meagan's mother died of cancer. She knew it was coming. But that didn't lessen the blow. She watched her every day, watched as her mom grew weak, as the cancer grew stronger. Her mom had lung cancer, but refused to take chemotherapy. Part of Meagan was glad, she'd seen movies and read books, and knew the side effects. But no one could be prepared to see their mother in the last few minutes of her life. Meagan had been there the last few minutes of her mom's life and watched as she drew each breath, slowly and painfully, holding her own breath, waiting for her mom's last. When it had come Meagan saw the nurses and doctors working furtively trying to save her life. Finally the doctor came out, a look of wariness on his face, and she knew her mom was dead.

But being there, watching her mom's casket being lowered into the ground, dawned stronger realization. When most the guests left Meagan still stood there, silently. She didn't notice the middle-aged man approaching her. This man had a receding hair line, firm jam and deep frown lines.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss" he said _yeah right _Meagan thought, but she didn't say anything, waiting for this man to get to his point.

"My name is Douglas Mc Tore and I work for a small orphanage. I understand you have to no parents, again terribly sorry for your lost." Douglas said. Meagan just nodded, she never thought of it before, scarcely able to take in her mother's death.

"Is there possibly anyone to take custody of you?" He asked

No, there wasn't. Her mother was always at work, never had much time to be close to anyone but her co-workers.

"Oh I see. I'll have someone pick you up this evening, so you have time to pack." Douglas stated before leaving. Meagan left only a minute after, to collect her belongings.

A few hours later the doorbell rang at Meagan's apartment. She dragged her suitcase and overnight bag and opened the door to see Douglas Mc Tore waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long drive to the orphanage, and Meagan really didn't know what to think when they arrived. She always imagined an orphanage to look like those house in a horror film; wooden walls, rickety roof, hanging on the edge of a cliff, with its own personal raincloud. She couldn't have been more wrong. Mr. Mc Tore pulled in at a driveway leading to a large white Victorian house. Inside even looked regular, like a place where an average kid could live. It looked exactly like a home, not just a house. But it had an entirely different feel to it. Maybe it was the look in the children's eyes, a look longing and emptiness. Or maybe it was how the workers acting like maids, receptionists, anything except like parents. It made the house seem like it was trying too hard to seem like a home.

Meagan looked around the room, and counted eight, er, residents. 2 looked about 2 years old. 4 looked about 10 or 11, and one looked roughly 14 years old, a year older than Meagan herself. She felt a pang in her heart thinking about these kids. Most of them were old enough to understand how their parents left them. Most of them were old enough to remember their parents, and miss them.

Later during the day, they were introduced to her. Madison and Ellie were 6 years old. Madison had brown hair, while Ellie had bright red hair. Both of them had blue eyes, and were short and thin. Cody, Charlotte, Jack and Lyra were 11 years old. Cody's brown hair and his resemblance to Madison, suggested they were siblings. Lyra had long curls of bond, while Jack had a tuft of sandy brown. Andy, the 14-year-old, had black hair, deep brown eyes, and a strongly cut jaw.

They each noticed the newcomer. They noticed her long black hair, slender body, and her soft blue eyes. They each took turns sizing her up, trying to figure out if she was worth the time.

Andy was the first one to try and find out. He was a well known trouble maker, and decided to approach her, as she settled on the couch.

"Hey there" He started.

"Hello" Meagan replied sullenly

"What your still sulking over your mom? She died of cancer, you were prepared. You knew she was going to die. Yes I read your file." Andy smirked, waiting for her to burst into tears or freeze in shock. Instead she looked at him, eyes narrowing in hate and disgust, a scowl forming on her face.

"Yeah, you know what? I was prepared, like anyone would be to see their own mom struggling to breath in the last few minutes of her life!" Meagan said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, anger and despair. The next thing he knew, she was walking away from him.

Meagan saw the look in the worker's eyes a she stalked away from Andy to her room. No matter how hard they tried to look concerned, she knew what they were thinking. _What are we going to do with her?_ Was what they were really thinking. Meagan knew that if she somehow affected their pay checks, all their fake concern would disappear.

They didn't think she would see how much people prized money. But Meagan knew how they fought over it, with no care as to who gets hurt, no care for those people on the streets with nothing but the clothes on their backs. She saw the way the put nothing over money, not friend nor family. Meagan read the newspapers everyday and saw all the fraud and hates money caused. It turned people against everyone, in pursue of money. It was a war hidden under the layers of lies conjured up by the ever truthful media.

-o-

Andy watched in shock as Meagan walked away from him. In all of his days of bullying, of targeting people's weaknesses, no one had ever taken a stand like that. He admired the way she didn't just break down into tears. Heck, if it were him, he wasn't so sure he wouldn't have.

All of a sudden, he wondered if she was okay. "Oh no, what have I done" Andy said to himself. He might've hurt her really badly. Somehow, it was all of sudden important to Andy that Meagan didn't hate him. Although he's usually okay with people hating him, as they usually have a good reason. But for some strange reason, he felt like he couldn't stand to see her hate him.

About 15 minutes later, Meagan heard a soft knock on her door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come in" Meagan said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Uhm thanks."Meagan scowled at the familiar voice. Andy. Yet when his apologetic appeared in the doorway, she couldn't help it when the scowl softened. She looked away. Meagan didn't want him to see her how her scowl softened, because she was still mad at him. She didn't even know why it had softened. All she knew was that she just couldn't be that mean to him.

"What do you want?" Meagan said, softer than intended.

"Look, I really wasn't thinking and it was really insensitive of me. But on the bright side I'm thinking now. Better late than never right?" He laughed at his own joke, but the laughter died in his throat. " I'm really sorry"

Meagan didn't respond, mostly because she didn't know what to say. He sounded sorry, and she did want to give him a chance. She wanted to forgive him, but she didn't want for him to think that he could just say sorry.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but it would be nice."Andy said, almost pleading.

Meagan was silent. She looked up at him hovering in the doorway, his eyes full of hope, waiting for his answer. She really didn't know why he wanted her to forgive him; after all he did say it for a reason didn't he? Meagan knew people who made fun of people, and said sorry, but only because they didn't want to get in trouble or something. They only did it for themselves. Which made Meagan wonder, what was his?

"Okay" Meagan said, hoping she wouldn't regret it. Meagan was one of those people who always forgave people and gave people a chance, even if she waited for them to beg. She saw his face flood with relief, as a sound of joy escaped his lips.

Andy was so relieved and happy he had restrained himself from jumping, but not before he let out a whoop. He was glad he did, because this made Meagan smile. It was a small smile, but it lit up her face so beautifully, that he had to look away to keep from staring.

It made his heart feel funny. It was as if his heart was doing cartwheels, but he knew it wasn't possible. So what was that feeling? It was sort of happy, and...something else, something he couldn't exactly put a name on. Although he's certain he felt it before.

_You like her! _His inner voice said, in a sing-song voice.

_No I'm just happy_. Andy thought in his defence, even though he wasn't quite sure. Could he really like her? But he barely knew her. Isn't your inner voice part of you too? So what if he did like her? Not like anyone's going to make fun of him _here. _Except Meagan. He had to make sure she didn't know. Not yet, anyways. She just got to forgiving him, and was too close to not for her to find out anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come in" Meagan said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Uhm thanks."Meagan scowled at the familiar voice. Andy. Yet when his apologetic appeared in the doorway, she couldn't help it when the scowl softened. She looked away. Meagan didn't want him to see her how her scowl softened, because she was still mad at him. She didn't even know why it had softened. All she knew was that she just couldn't be that mean to him.

"What do you want?" Meagan said, softer than intended.

"Look, I really wasn't thinking and it was really insensitive of me. But on the bright side I'm thinking now. Better late than never right?" He laughed at his own joke, but the laughter died in his throat. " I'm really sorry"

Meagan didn't respond, mostly because she didn't know what to say. He sounded sorry, and she did want to give him a chance. She wanted to forgive him, but she didn't want for him to think that he could just say sorry.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but it would be nice."Andy said, almost pleading.

Meagan was silent. She looked up at him hovering in the doorway, his eyes full of hope, waiting for his answer. She really didn't know why he wanted her to forgive him; after all he did say it for a reason didn't he? Meagan knew people who made fun of people, and said sorry, but only because they didn't want to get in trouble or something. They only did it for themselves. Which made Meagan wonder, what was his?

"Okay" Meagan said, hoping she wouldn't regret it. Meagan was one of those people who always forgave people and gave people a chance, even if she waited for them to beg. She saw his face flood with relief, as a sound of joy escaped his lips.

Andy was so relieved and happy he had restrained himself from jumping, but not before he let out a whoop. He was glad he did, because this made Meagan smile. It was a small smile, but it lit up her face so beautifully, that he had to look away to keep from staring.

It made his heart feel funny. It was as if his heart was doing cartwheels, but he knew it wasn't possible. So what was that feeling? It was sort of happy, and...something else, something he couldn't exactly put a name on. Although he's certain he felt it before.

_You like her! _His inner voice said, in a sing-song voice.

_No I'm just happy_. Andy thought in his defence, even though he wasn't quite sure. Could he really like her? But he barely knew her. Isn't your inner voice part of you too? So what if he did like her? Not like anyone's going to make fun of him _here _except Meagan. He had to make sure she didn't know. Not yet, anyways. She just got to forgiving him, and was too close to not for her to find out anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few weeks Andy would sit next Meagan. But she wouldn't talk to him, not exactly pushing him away. But Andy kept coming, sitting next to her but not talking. Eventually they did start to talk to each other. At first it was just about simple things, like the casserole they had at lunch. Then they started talking about their school, sharing stories about their friends.

One day Andy even talked about home. "My dad was abusive, always high or drunk, throwing punches whenever he felt mad or sad or was just plain drunk. My mom always made excuses for him, blaming it on herself. Then one day, while he was drunk, she let him drive... the next thing I knew I was here."

Andy and Meagan had become such great friends that they hadn't even notice the months go by. But every time he saw her, he began to like her even more. Andy really wanted to tell her. He hated keeping it anything from her. She was just so honest all the time, never afraid to give her opinion. But what would she say? Would she reject him? What if she didn't like him and it ruined their friendship?

Andy though about it over and over again until, he found the perfect solution. He didn't want to risk seeing her and saying it, otherwise he might say something stupid. So he could write a note and slip it in her room. Then if she didn't like him, he just pretend like none of it happened. Now all there was left to do was write the note.

Meagan was just about to go down for breakfast when she noticed a note jammed under her doorway. She scooped up the note and read it to herself. "I don't know how this is going to work out, but all I know is that I like you. Andy." A few months ago, Meagan would have flat out rejected him, but now they we're friends...

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Expecting to see Andy, she was shocked to see Mr. Mc Tore and a middle-aged woman, who she's never met before, standing in the doorway. The women had copper colour skin, green eyes, and brown curly hair pinned away from her kind face.

"Hello Meagan, nice to see you again. This"-he gestured to the woman-"is Clair."

Meagan nods, waiting for them to say more. The woman -Clair- cleared her throat and began to speak. "Hi, I'm here to adopt you, but, of course, that's only if you want. I understand that I will never replace your mom, and that's not what I want to do. I would love to raise children of my own, but I can't. So this is the only way I can have a kid. Please, consider it."

Meagan really felt for Clair. It must be devastating to want to have children so badly and not be able to. She looked at Clair. Clair really looked concerned and kind.

"I would like that" Meagan smiled, hoping to reassure her. Clair face flooded with so much relief and joy, that she knew she wouldn't regret it.

After Clair and Mr. Mc Tore left, Meagan packed all her belongings. She took a quick sweep of her room when she remembered. The note! How could she forget about Andy? She looked for him everywhere, but she couldn't find him. So before she left the orphanage, she slipped him a note under his door of his room, hoping he would get it.

Andy was so absorbed in his thought that he didn't even notice a note slip under his door. Meagan had missed breakfast and lunch. Maybe he was avoiding her. Maybe she didn't like him back and couldn't stand to see him. Andy was so tired and frustrated that he stormed straight to her room and was planning to ask her, when he found the room empty.

"Where's Meagan?" he asked the receptionist. At first she seemed shocked that Andy was even talking to her, and then, realizing what he was asking, she looked sad.

"I'm sorry, she already left"

"She's l-left?" Andy asked, perplexed.

"Yes, she was adopted"

Adopted! Meagan was adopted! Had she even got his note? Did she even get the chance to read it? Andy had so many thought running through his mind; that he had to trip, to snap back into reality.

That's when he noticed the note. It was the note he sent her, but what was it doing in his room? Andy racked his brain trying to figure out when it had returned to him. Finally he unfolded the note. It looked exactly the same, until Andy flipped the note over to see a new addition.

"I don't know how this is going to work out, but I do know that I like you too. Meagan" She what! He looked over the note over and over again, but couldn't seem to find the word jokes anywhere. He had finally got what he wanted, for her to like him back, but she wasn't even there anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

_**2 years later**_

Chad grudgingly led the new kid, Andy around the school. "and this is the cafeteria" he said, with absolutely no enthusiasm. The kid didn't respond, unlike his usual sarcastic comment. Then Chad noticed him staring in the direction of a girl.

Andy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a girl who looked familiar, although he couldn't see her face all that well. It was the set of her shoulders, the glossy black hair, even though it was shorter than he remembered it, which made her familiar. Then she started to turn fully, and he saw that-

"Oh yeah, that's Meagan. There isn't a guy here who wasn't already liked her. But to her, your just one of them, so don't get your hopes up." Chad said, kind of sadly. Andy realized he was just going to get an earful of Chad's rants so he tuned out. He just kept staring at Meagan, his mouth hanging half-open at the fact that she was actually here. How could it be such a coincidence that she was here, at the same high school that he himself had just enrolled in? Was it fate trying to give them a second chance? Andy shook his head at how melodramatic he sounded.

Then something Chad said had caught his attention. "What did you just say?"

Chad looked somewhat annoyed at having to repeat himself. "I said, that some people say that she is dating Jake. It's really not hard to believe after all the time they spent together-"

Andy cut him off, suddenly angry. "Let's go." His voice ringed of edge and finality.

How could she have a boyfriend? Did she even care about him anymore? Was what she wrote on the note a joke, forgotten as quickly as she wrote it?

Once again his inner voice was there to taunt him.

_ You're not angry. You're jealous that she's not as in love with you as much you are still with her. You're angry of yourself and jealous of that guy she's dating._

This only made Andy even more angry, how's that even possible? He only liked her two years ago, how could he fall in love with her if she wasn't even there? To Andy, his only solution now wa to avoid her.


	7. Chapter 7

Meagan has been enjoying her new life in a new school and a new home with new parents. Her best friend, Jake, was really great. He always made her feel better, laugh and just be happy. She knew there were rumours that they were dating, but she didn't really care. It's not that she doesn't like Jake, she does, but as far as she knew, she still likes Andy.

Meagan was afraid she would never see him again. Until, she saw him in the cafeteria. She's sure he saw her to, but when she was about to go up to him, he was already gone. She didn't see him in 2 years, and he was finally here, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Finally when she was about to give up, a few of her friends directed her to his locker, and she wrote him a note.

-o-

So far, Andy was lucky enough not to see Meagan. But of course, it wouldn't last. Andy was about to go to class, when a note fell from his locker. It was from Meagan.

"Hey, Andy, long time, no talk. Meet me at the fountain at 3pm, please. I would love to pick up where we left off. Meagan"

What did she mean by that? Andy wondered. Pick up where they left off! Did she mean their friendship, or when they liked each other? Wasn't she still dating that Jake guy? Does she still like him? Was he going to go? Does he still like her?

Andy was so confused. There were so many questions running through his head. He knew that he could get the answers by meeting her, but would he risk it? If she didn't like him, did he really want to hear it? Would he risk it all, like or not, to spare himself? Yes, Andy decided he did not want to go.

Unfortunately, he was late for class, and by the time he got there, there was only one seat left. Only one partner left. He had Sandy brown hair, hazel eyes, and a strong build. They worked silently until the last few minutes of class; they were done, so they had time to talk.

"Hey, I'm Jake." Andy eyes narrowed in realization. Jake the one Meagan, was supposedly dating. He was getting angry again. There was no way he was going to meet Meagan at the fountain.

"And you are?"Jake said, all too innocently.

"Andy" He practically growled it, but luckily the bell rang, saving Andy from doing anything he'd regret. Andy was the first out of the room.

But the next day, he had the same class, with the same partner. He was ready to full-fledge ignore Jake, until he said

"You know, Meagan told me a lot about you." Andy snapped back into attention. How much did she tell him?

"Also heard you like her" Then suddenly, Andy remembered that Jake was dating Meagan, making Jake sound almost protective.

"oh, I'm sorry. I-" Andy started to say before he was cut off by Jake's laughter.

"for what?"

"aren't you guys dating or something..."

"oooh, you must've heard the rumours. Well, it would definitely be the 'or something' because we are just friends." Jake said, with a hint of bitterness. Andy gave a sigh of relief; it was way too early in the year to make enemies.

"and beside, she still likes you alot." Andy gaped at Jake. She _WHAT! _ He looked at Jake again, Jake was serious.

-o-

"hey Jake! How was class?" Meagan asked, when she saw Jake walking towards her with a triumphant smile.

"hey, it was great!" he responded.

"anything new?" she asked, hoping to imply, that she wanted to know why he smiling so broadly.

"oh, nothing much. I just told Andy that that you like him a lot" he said casually.

"oh okay,- wait WHAT!" Jake just laughed and she could feel herself blushing, so she hit him with her text book. "how"-hit-"could"-hit-"you"-hit-"do"-hit-"that!"

"well it's true isn't it?" Jake said, suddenly, serious.

"N-no. I-I don't l-like A-Andy" Meagan stuttered. She really believed she didn't like him, but her stupid stutter made her sound like she was lying.

"So why are you stuttering?"Jake demanded

She dodged his question "Why are you so interested?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're my best friend!" Jake exclaimed.

"are you sure that's the only reason?" Meagan said, taking a step closer to him.

"Fine. You want to know the real reason. I'm in love with you, but you know what else, It's okay, because I know that you've been in love with Andy for the last 2 years!" And he strode away, leaving Meagan, only to gape in the direction he left.

Could it be true? Had Jake been in love with Meagan for the last two years? Was she really, in love with Andy the whole time without knowing it? Could she really be in love with both of them?


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, this chapter is going to really short, just warning you. But I promise I'll update as soon as possible

-Nell

Oh man, what was Meagan going to do! How could she let herself fall for two guys? She did the only thing she could think of, the only thing she thought was the decent. She wrote them a note.

-o-

Jake was furious at himself. Only a couple hours ago he confessed to loving Meagan. Why would he do something so stupid? He knew she loved Andy, but he just couldn't help himself, could he? What ever happened to 'as long as she's happy, I'm happy, even if it's with another guy'? He was so angry at himself for being so selfish and self absorbed. He couldn't just let Meagan be happy with the guy she's loved for the last 2 years? He slammed his locker, but not before he saw a note slipped out.

He held his breath as he recognized Meagan's writing. "_I don't know how this is going to work, but I do know that I love you..." _Jake was ecstatic. All his fury disappeared, and he wondered what would've happened if he told her earlier. Then he saw the rest of the sentence. "_both of you, Meagan." _if h told her earlier, that wouldn't probably wouldn't have happened.

But lucky for him, his next class was with the one and only- Andy.

-o-

Andy wasn't too excited about his class with Jake. He had gotten a note from Meagan, and was pretty sure Jake had too, the one that said she loved both of them. In class, they barely talked, not that they usually did talk, but less than usual, which is saying a lot. Andy couldn't sit still. He was full of restless energy, mostly about Meagan and the note.

Finally, he just couldn't take it so he decided to break the ice. "Did you get the note?"

Jake paused for a second's of, what Andy could only guess, was hesitation. "Uh, yeah. What should we do?"

"I don't know. I guess that's up to her." Andy replied an uneasy tension and awkward air settled around them.

Finally class was over and Jake and Andy was relieved to see Meagan coming their way.

-0-

Meagan spotted Jake and Andy, and headed towards them. She noticed how fidgety Andy was, and that Jake wouldn't look her in the eye. "You guys we need to talk."

No response.

"Look, I'm sorry" she started to say, until Jake cut her off

"For what? Falling in love with both of us?" He said, finally looking at her. She saw the hurt in his eyes, and heard the bitter edge in his voice, which made her want to comfort him, but she knew this wasn't the time.

"Jake is right. So what do we do"


	9. Chapter 9

As I promised, here is the next chapter. Added a new character so be patient. hope u like it!

-Nell

Tara sighed as she saw Andy with Meagan. Of course, the guys, especially the new ones, always went running to Meagan and just when Tara had just built up the nerve to go and talk to him. He was in her physics class, not that he noticed. Tara wasn't usually the type to like the new kids. But to her, Andy was different. Maybe it was the way he adjusted to the school's social system so fast, as if he always belonged there. Or the way you could never tell what he was thinking, unless he'd let it show through.

"Keep staring like that and someone's bound to notice." Suzanne, Tara's best friend remarked, causing Suzanne to blush and turn away. "Please just go and talk to him. See look, Meagan left, he's all yours." Tara didn't respond, she just bit her lip, anxiously.

"Fine, Tara, If you won't I will." Suzanne started to walk in Andy's direction, brushing off Tara's attempt to stop her.

Tara just stared at her best friend and Andy. Then she saw Suzanne gesturing wildly toward her, so Tara just blushed, turned away and played with a random thing in her locker. A minute later, Suzanne brushed past her, and whispered into the air "ha".

-o-

Jake was so excited for his _date_ with Meagan, even if he knew she would go on a date Andy too and she was trying to choose between them, nothing could pop his bubble.

Jake had a great day at the beach with Meagan so far. Everything was going perfect, but now it was time for the finale. While Meagan was drying off, Jake started to set up a little picnic. He had everything set by the time she came, a candle burned brightly in between them, the food he cooked all by himself, and the napkins placed carefully beside her plate.

"Like it?" Jake asked, practically beaming.

"Jake, it's..."-_shit_-"wonderful." _Phew._

Then at the end of the meal, Jake 'accidently' spilled his drink. "Meagan, can I borrow your napkin?" Although, he already stated cleaning it up.

"Yeah of cour-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence and caught her breath, and he knew he found the poem on her napkin. It was a poem he wrote for her last year, although he'd never thought he'd have to use it. The poem said:

_A gentle word like a spark of light,  
Illuminates my soul  
And as each sound goes deeper,  
It's YOU that makes me whole_

There is no corner, no dark place,  
YOUR LOVE cannot fill  
And if the world starts causing waves,  
It's your devotion that makes them still

And yes you always speak to me,  
In sweet honesty and truth  
Your caring heart keeps out the rain,  
YOUR LOVE, the ultimate roof

He was relieved to see her shocked expression on her face, lit by the candle. She looked up and he knew she was speechless. "I-It w-was-" I stopped her word with a kiss.

A smile grew on her face. "Exactly."


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally updated. Sorry but this chapter is going to b EXTREMLY SHORT. But I'll try to update soon. Who do u like better Andy of Jake? I'm going to finish the story in like 2-3 more chapters. Kays?**

**-Nell**

Meagan couldn't help of thinking of Jake while she was preparing for her date with Andy, no matter how excited she was. At first their date was fun at the beach. Oh how she loved the water. She told Jake that a long time ago, and really didn't expect him to remember, but he did. But at dinner she saw a whole different side of him. The funny/sweet Jake that she knew was suddenly replaced by a romantic/intense Jake. Maybe he was there all along, but she never thought she would meet him.

When Andy arrived they went to the fair. All morning they were having a great time and Meagan finally stopped thinking about Jake. Andy took her to the fair and they were winning prizes, laughing, eating cotton candy.

When she was dropped off a new realization hit her, she was going to have to choose between Andy and Jake. Andy was fun to be with and really sweet and caring, but Jake was fun and romantic. Andy had been with her, through thick and thin, while she knew Jake was trustworthy, she never told him about her mom, only Andy knew. But if she chose Andy, would she risk losing her best friend? The real question is: could she stand losing her best friend for Andy?


	11. Chapter 11: final decision

**okay, **

* * *

__

Okay, okay. Calm down. Think of the benefits. Weigh out the cons.

Meagan told herself, even she was still freaking out. This whole "sure, give them both a try so u can choose" made everything harder. She even feels like one of those girls desperate enough to go on "the bachelorette" and ended up crying, knowing they had to choose in the first place. It isn't that bad, I mean, come on, there are people living on the streets. And you call yourself tough, when the only thing bad happened was when your mom... now she was on the verge of crying. Meagan forced herself to stopped thinking; there wasn't any time to think about things like that... especially since she could see the guys waiting for me at the end of the hall.

It's been already a week since their dates. You would think she decided by then, but she still couldn't figure it out, until they we're both there standing in front of her. _God, I hope this works._

Andy stood there with Jake as they waited for Meagan. it was finally the day, she was going to make the decision. When Meagan saw them- but what was that look in her eyes, fear, anxiousness- no wait, it was defiantly doubt.

That's what made Andy nervous, she had been so strong when her mom died, and now she was doubtful, Andy hated that he took that her away.

"You don't have to choose today" Jake said half-heartedly, because they all knew exactly how badly they all wanted to know.

"No, no, it's okay. I know we all want the answer." Meagan replied. There was an inaudible sigh of relief, of not having to wait any longer. But this meant she would answer, I was more nervous than ever.

"okay. I decided that I know I will have to choose, so before I say anything, can we please still be friends, even if I didn't choose you?" she looked at both of them expectantly, and they both nodded. Andy knew he would always be jealous and hurt, even disappointed if she didn't choose him, but he would never tell that. Meagan took a deep breath. "Here goes everything, uhm, I think; I will have to go with..."

A flood of emotions washed over Jake as he heard what Meagan said. Anger, jealousy, disappointment, and sadness, was all he could feel. He had put his heart on the line, knowing there was something in between her and Andy he could never have; he just saw it in the way they acted together. Yet he still went on the date with her, hoping he was wrong.

Then he looked at Meagan who was looking at him sheepishly. He couldn't let her know how he felt; after all he did agree they could still be friends. He had to tough it out or he could lose her even as a friend.

Jake forced a reassuring smile. "I guess I'll leave you two, so you can, you know..." Then walked away, but even as he reached his locker, he could see the couple, as Andy scooped hugged her and lifted her off the ground. Oh well-

"Hey there." Tara said, interrupting his train of thoughts. They were old buddies since kindergarten, even though many people didn't seem to notice. She followed his gaze Andy and Meagan. "Oh." Jake knew she liked Andy but at the moment he was fresh out of reassurances.

"Yup. I'm guessing the poem didn't work?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing Suzanne's plan didn't work either?" Jake replied.

Tara sighed "Guess not, can't do anything about it, can you?"


End file.
